


Mastering Magical Creatures

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 323: Care of Magical Creatures.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Mastering Magical Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 323: Care of Magical Creatures.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mastering Magical Creatures

~

Harry walked into Severus’ laboratory carrying a small box. “Severus? Hagrid came by. He’s requesting a favour—”

Severus looked up from his cauldron. “No.”

“Too late, I already agreed.” 

“Is it a baby Hungarian Horntail?” Severus deadpanned. 

“I don’t think so?” 

Severus sighed. “I know he’s your friend, Harry, but the care of magical creatures takes preparation and work.” 

“He’s _our_ friend, and he said he’d be back within the week.” Harry placed the box on the table. “I didn’t have the heart to say no.” 

“Salazar save us,” Severus muttered, gingerly raising the lid. 

“Damn,” Harry breathed. 

Severus groaned. 

~

“An Occamy!” Severus was pacing. “He’s mad, utterly bonkers. We can’t possibly babysit that creature—”

“Oh, I dunno,” said Harry, voice soft. “It seems sweet enough.” 

Severus turned to glare at Harry. “They’re often aggressive!” 

Harry, wearing the Occamy like a shawl around his neck, shrugged. “Seems fine to me. Didn’t some famous Magizoologist travel with them in a suitcase?” 

“Newt Scamander? He was an idiot,” Severus snapped. 

“But he was also an expert on care of magical creatures,” Harry pointed out. He smiled as the Occamy purred, rubbing its face against him. “Look! He likes me!” 

Severus groaned. “Madness.” 

~

“He’s settled in the barn,” Harry said, entering the bedroom. “Admit it, he’s been lovely so far.”

Severus huffed. “I admit nothing.” 

Harry embraced him. “Still worried?” 

“Yes! They’re choranaptyxic! By tomorrow it could be the size of the barn.” 

“Hm.” Harry kissed him. “If that happens, we’ll manage. That care of magical creatures book we consulted said it likes insects and rats, and we’ve plenty of those out there—”

Severus sighed. “That’s safe enough I suppose.” 

“Exactly,” said Harry, pulling him towards their bed. “Now, how about I show you how I like to care for my magical husband?” 

~

A shriek pierced the night. “What—?” Harry fumbled for his glasses, and by the time he had them on, Severus was at the window. “What happened?” 

Severus groaned. “Come see.” 

Stumbling over to the window, Harry saw the barn, or what was left of it, with the Occamy, huge, hovering above it, wings flapping. “Shit.” 

“Quite,” drawled Severus. “It seems…distraught.”

“Yeah.” Harry blinked as it emitted another shriek. “We need some care of magical creatures experts—” He paused. 

Severus stiffened. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“You’ve a better idea?” 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll get dressed,” he sighed. 

~

By the time Luna and Rolf arrived, the Occamy, even larger, was throwing itself against the wards surrounding the property. 

“Oh, he’s a beauty,” breathed Rolf. 

“Lovely,” agreed Luna. 

“Yes, he’s been delightful,” muttered Severus, arms crossed. “Can you recapture him or not?” 

“I think so.” Rolf began rummaging through his bag. 

“Have you named him yet?” asked Luna.

Harry coughed. “We’re just babysitting for Hagrid.” 

“He looks like a Darius,” said Luna, tilting her head. 

Severus, clearly about to explode, opened his mouth, but Harry intervened. “Maybe you can name him later? Right now, he needs to be caught.”

~

Rolf produced a cup and saucer. Taking it, Luna scanned the ground. “ _Stupefy_!” 

Levitating a cockroach into the cup, she moved forward, making a trilling noise.

The Occamy turned, eyeing her, and when she placed the cup at her feet, it focussed on it. 

“Come, Darius. Dinner.” Diving for the cup, the Occamy slid inside. Luna placed the saucer on top. “There.” 

“Perfect,” said Rolf. 

“We could’ve done that,” grumbled Severus. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You think he’d have responded to us as easily as it did to people trained in the care of magical creatures?” 

Severus sighed. “Perhaps not.” 

~

“How’d it go?” asked Hagrid, Fluffy at his feet. 

Harry handed him the box. “Okay, once we figured out how to care for him. Luna and Rolf helped. Oh, and since they’re experts in magical creatures, they said they’d help babysit in future.” 

“Oh, I hated ter bother ’em. Still, if they offered—” Hagrid grinned. “Next time I’ll talk to them. Thanks for takin’ care of her.” 

Harry blinked. “ _Her_?” 

“Yeah.” Hagrid waved goodbye. “Oh, an’ let me know if yeh find any babies around. She likes ter hide her eggs.” 

Groaning, Harry spun. “Severus! We may have a problem—”

~


End file.
